Les Mis Superbowl Party
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: What happens when Les Amis have a Superbowl party at Café Musain? Chaos ensues! Enjolras/Eponine. Mild swearing. Modern AU


**Yay! Another totally random thingamagig from ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95! I don't own Les Mis, sadly, but this little blurb just popped into my head about five minutes ago. Anyone wanna see what happens When about half of Les Amis have a BB gun war on Superbowl Sunday? Where does Bruno Mars fit in? And how much chaos Enjolras is gonna have to clean up? Just read on! Hobey-ho, let's go!**

It was a cold Sunday evening in Café Musain, and Grantaire, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly were all hanging out upstairs, bored out of their minds. The Superbowl pregame show was still on. There were plenty of drinks and snacks to go around, but the boys were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. "Ugh, what are we gonna do with only four of us?" Bossuet asked with a sigh.

"Drinking contest?"

"No, Grantaire," they all groaned.

"How about bb gun war?" a familiar female voice said. A second later, Eponine and Courfeyrac stepped through the door, each one carrying three BB guns over their shoulders.

"YES!" Grantaire grinned and went over to hug her, taking a gun as she pushed him off. Bossuet and Bahorel each got their BB guns, as well. "Feuilly, what about you?"

"Well, if you insist," the young man accepted somewhat reluctantly, and came to get his BB gun. "These won't kill us, will they...?"

"No, of course not! They're not real guns; they're air rifles that shoot only plastic pellets."

"Oh, so they won't hurt at all?" Feuilly grinned and shot Grantaire once, testing the rifle out.

"OW! YOU LITTLE FAN-MAKING BRAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Grantaire yelled, clutching the welt that was already appearing on his arm. He took aim, and shot Feuilly in the chest. The boy's laugh turned into a whine, which subsided in a few seconds as he tried to aim at someone else. Suddenly, He and Grantaire both let out a yelp as Eponine shot each one of them, then Courfeyrac, Bossuet, and Bahorel all joined in. Soon, the room was filled with laughter, yelps, and screams as the six teens had their mock war, making the patrons in the cafe below look up in curiosity.

Joly and Combeferre were on their way from their apartment to the cafe for the Superbowl party, and Joly couldn't keep his excitement from spilling over, much to his companion's dismay. "What team are you rooting for, 'Ferre? Seahawks, or Broncos?"

"Honestly, I've never been a fan of either team, but I'm betting Seattle's going to crush Denver."

"Yeah, me too! Payton Manning's been turning into Tony Romo, lately. He can't throw a decent pass to save his life! Plus, Seattle has an amazing offense, this year!"

"Right." Combeferre sighed. He couldn't wait to get the game over with and go back home.

"I mean, their running game has been absolutely fantastic!"

As they neared the cafe, however, Combeferre began hearing a lot of shouting and what sounded like gunshots. His eyes widened in fear when he realized they were coming from inside the cafe. "Joly," he said shakily.

"They've hardly made a play without scoring a touchdown!"

"Joly..."

"I can't wait to see them-"

"JOLY!" The hypochondriac quickly turned to his bespectacled friend. "What's wrong, 'Ferre?"

"Something's happening in the cafe. A battle, it sounds like." Joly gasped in shock.

"Bahorel, Bossuet, and Feuilly are in there, with Grantaire!"

"Let's go, then!" Fearing for their friends' lives, they ran into the cafe, startling the the already irritated diners. Listening once again, they deduced that the battle was above them, and raced upstairs.

"Bahorel!" Joly cried out, as he burst through the door, and was promptly shot in the abdomen. 'No,' he thought, clutching his wound. 'They've found us out, already! I don't want to die here...!' Wincing in pain, the supposedly injured med student stumbled out of the room, not even realizing who had shot him, or that he wasn't bleeding. "We...we have to get Enjolras...!"

Joly hobbled off on his own before Combeferre could get a word out, looking for their leader and leaving him to deal with what he thought was a battle alone. Cautiously, he opened the door, only to see Courfeyrac, Eponine, and Bossuet standing with rifles leveled at Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahorel...and they all had stupid grins on their faces. "W-what the hell is going on? Are you all insane?!" They all laughed as the terrified Combeferre lept in between the two sides. Closing his eyes, he cringed when he felt the multiple stings from behind and in front of him, and fell to the floor, expecting to fade into blackness. However, when this didn't happen, he opened his eyes to find that not only was he alive, but he wasn't bleeding. There was definitely pain, but other than a few reddening welts, he was unscathed. Suddenly, he was furious. "What the hell was that?!"

"That, Ferret, was an airsoft war that you and Joly interrupted!" Grantaire explained with a grin, and they all laughed.

"You idiots! Joly thinks he's been shot to death!"

"Oh, he'll figure it out," Eponine giggled."

"He's gone to get Enjolras!"

"Oh...crap!

Enjolras was just getting out of the shower when he heard someone frantically knocking on his door. He could just barely hear Joly's voice crying out for help. This put him on high alert. Quickly, he dried off, pulled on a pair of jeans, and ran to the door. "Joly? What's wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes widening in horror when he saw the boy clutching his stomach. "Never mind, just come in!"

"No! The guys need our help..!"

"What?!"

"I've just been to the cafe, and there's a battle raging upstairs! I-I think I've been shot...!" Enjolras glanced down at where Joly was holding his side, then narrowed even more when he realized something odd about it. "Is it really that bad? Oh, God, I'm going to die!"

"No, you're not, you dolt."

"What? B-but-"

"You're not even bleeding! Look!" A very tearful Joly moved his hand, and sure enough, there was no blood. His shirt wasn't even torn where the 'bullet' had hit him.

"But...how? I-I felt it! I could've sworn I was shot right- AH..!" he yelped when he poked the spot where he'd been hit.

"I believe you, Joly," Enjolras growled, "but I _do not _believe what utter morons my friends have become." Joly looked at him, slightly terrified at the burning rage that he saw in his friend's eyes. "Come on. We're going to go settle this, right now!" And with that, bare-chested Enjolras grabbed Joly's wrist and dragged him to the cafe and all the way up the stairs, leaving the med student exhausted when they finally burst through the door. As soon as he entered, the room was absolutely silent. Combeferre was in the process of strangling Courfeyrac, and Grantaire, Bahorel, Eponine, and Bossuet all had air rifles leveled at each other. Eponine was trying to hide a not-so-innocent smirk as she stared at the fuming revolutionary.

"Nice of you to join us, Enjy," she said sweetly, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek and utterly confusing him. "Did you dress up just for me?"

"What..?" Enjolras turned bright red as he finally realized he had no shirt on. "I-I, erm, S-sorry.." he spluttered, but was quickly interrupted by another kiss from Eponine, who he realized was drunk. Grantaire's work, no doubt.

"Woohoo! Way to turn on the charm, 'Ponine!" the drunkard called with a goofy smirk.

"Shaddap, R," she retorted, continuing in her attempt to make out with Enjolras, who was mortified, but somehow pleasured by the kiss. Slowly, he began to kiss her back.

Meanwhile, Combeferre was still choking the life out of Courfeyrac and screaming about how stupid he was to start a BB gun war in the cafe, and Bahorel was apologizing profusely to Joly, who wanted nothing to do with his would-be-shooter at the moment. They were all interrupted by Jahel, who squealed out "Shut up, or we'll miss Bruno Mars!" Eponine saw this as yet another opportunity to get Enjolras to lighten up, so she pulled him into the middle of the room and started dancing to "Just the Way You Are." However, instead of dancing with her, the teenaged revolutionary gazed at her with his bright blue eyes and sang the song to her.

"When I see your face,

there's not a thing that I would change,

'Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while,

'Cause, girl, you're amazing,

Just the way you are!"

Eponine blushed, and Grantaire smirked. "I am agog, I am aghast. Is Enjolras in love, at last? I've never seen him 'Ooh' and 'Aah'! He talks of battles to be won, now here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an oooooperaaaaaaa!" the drunkard sang out mockingly.

"Shut your face, R! He's being a sweetie, for once! Don't ruin it!" Eponine giggled and ran back into Enjolras's arms and kissed him again. "Ain't that right, Enjy?" she asked with a cute smile, and batted her big, brown eyes up at him. He smiled back at her and nodded, kissing her back passionately. Superbowl Sunday, and their lives, were never the same again.

**THE END**

** Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! And I also don't own "Just the Way You Are." Say what you want about Bruno Mars, but that's a freakin' cute song and I like it, so :P**


End file.
